Fire and Ice
by whatsapenname1
Summary: Anna and Elsa fall in love after the events of the movie. Yes it's incest.


It had been a fun night. After dinner they'd played a silly old board game from their childhood then they'd played two games of tafl, both of which Elsa won, which amused her and annoyed Anna because she'd only read books about the game while Anna had played a few times with the old servants in the castle. Then they'd laid around on Elsa's bed eating chocolate and talking for the rest of the night.

The time had just flown by and now the clock on the mantel struck midnight.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize it was _that_ late." Anna yawned. "I'll leave so you can go to sleep." She didn't move. "In a minute."

Elsa smiled. "You could just sleep here."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. We used to sleep together when we were little, remember?"

"Sure, okay."

Elsa got up and put the empty chocolate box on the bureau and blew out the lamp. When she turned back to the bed Anna was asleep on top of the blankets. Elsa smiled and went over to stoke the fire and put another log on. She didn't usually bother with that but Anna got cold.

She went back to the bed and gently pulled the blanket out from under her sister, causing her to roll onto her side but not wake up, and laid it over her.

She looked down at Anna. She looked so cute and peaceful. Her pretty red hair was unbraided and spread around her face, beautiful in the fire light. Elsa leaned down and kissed her cheek. She hesitated for a moment then kissed her on the lips. She felt heat rising in her face but she enjoyed the kiss.

She went around the bed and slid under the blanket herself. She lay looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Finally she made up her mind. She slid over toward Anna and snuggled up to her. She was so warm and soft. She smelled of lavender soap.

Now very content and happy, Elsa drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna woke slowly, not sure where she was but very comfortable and warm. Then she remembered she'd fallen asleep in Elsa's bed. And she could feel Elsa was holding her. It felt very nice and she didn't want to move. But nature was calling.

She slid away slowly, being careful not to wake Elsa. She went to the bathroom then she came back. Her room would be cold and she didn't feel like making a fire right now.

And she just wanted to be with Elsa.

Elsa hadn't moved and Anna crawled under the covers with her and put her arms around her. Elsa was so beautiful. She brushed a lock of light blond hair off her face. She moved her face slowly toward Elsa's. Her lips looked so soft and inviting.

Elsa's eyes opened. "Anna?"

Anna froze there with her lips pursed. Her cheeks flushed as she just looked into Elsa's eyes for a long moment.

Then she darted forward and mashed her lips against Elsa's.

_There! Now it's done, even if she gets mad at me!_

Anna hadn't thought any farther than the kiss. She'd kind of expected Elsa to stop her but she didn't, in fact she'd slid her arms around Anna, and now their lips had been pressed together for half and hour.

Well more like thirty seconds, but it was still a long kiss.

She moved away, having no idea what she was going to say or do.

"I love you." tumbled out of both their mouths.

Yes, they loved each other. They loved each other as sisters and they loved each other as friends even though they'd basically spent the last twelve years apart. But this was something different and they both knew it. Something strange but wonderful.

By mutual consent they kissed again. And again. And again.

* * *

Anna walked quickly down the hall to Elsa's room. Then she stopped and laughed, feeling like she was sneaking. She could sleep with her sister and kiss her if she wanted. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Elsa called.

Elsa was on her knees making a fire for her. She stepped up behind Elsa and wrapped her arms around her as she stood. "Love you, Els."

"Love you too, Anna."

She kissed Elsa's shoulder then kissed up her neck to her hairline. Elsa let out a happy moan that made her feel wet between her legs and turned to kiss her on the lips.

They cuddled up together in bed talking and giggling. It felt so good to hold each other and their bodies were pressed against each other much closer through their nightgowns than their regular clothes.

Elsa's hand slipped inside her nightgown and cupped her breast, squeezing gently with the thumb stroking her nipple. She gasped.

Elsa let go but didn't move her hand far. "Is this okay?"

Anna pressed Elsa's hand against her again. "Anything for you, Elsa. Absolutely anything." She kissed her and whispered: "_This_ is true love."

She knew this was sex. Her mother had told her about sex between a man and woman but she had only the vaguest idea that a woman could have sex with another woman. From her books Elsa obviously knew more. She knew sex with a sister wasn't usual but something this sweet and beautiful couldn't be wrong.

They began slowly undressing each other, kissing and murmuring their love for each other.

* * *

Elsa cuddled up closer to Anna, holding her tighter. She was always so warm.

She suddenly realized two things: One, that her hand was on Anna's breast, that wasn't intentional but it was certainly nice. And two, that her skin felt very hot through the thin silk of her nightgown.

Elsa squeezed a bit harder. Did Anna have a fever? She nuzzled against her neck. That was very hot too.

"Anna, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Mmm? Elsa?" She put her hand over Elsa's and chuckled. "Oh, I see what you want."

She turned and kissed Elsa long and soft. Her lips didn't feel overly hot. Her hair was adorably messed and she looked a little sleepy, but not sick. Now her hands were sliding Elsa's nightgown up over her hips. She must have been mistaken.

* * *

Talking turned into teasing. Teasing turned into tickling. Tickling turned into playful wrestling. They were laughing and having fun until Anna grabbed Elsa's forearm in a certain way.

Elsa yelped and pulled away, clutching her arm.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"  
"It was like touching a stove." She moved her hand, exposing burned pink skin.

"Elsa, we need to get ice on that!"

Elsa smirked and wiggled her fingers before putting them back on her arm.

"Oh…right. Well, I'm really sorry." She looked down at her hands.

"It'll be fine. I've thought you felt really warm a few times and now we know for sure. You have powers too. I have ice powers and you have fire powers."  
Anna folded her hands tightly together. "Fire. That sounds dangerous."  
"It's okay." Elsa gently parted her hands and squeezed them tightly. "I can help you learn to control it. This is just another thing we share."

Anna smiled "Okay. We can do it together."

They spent the day experimenting and learning how Anna's powers worked. She could make a teapot boil by holding it in her hands. Elsa gave her snowballs and she could melt them in her hands in an instant, and even turn them to steam when she turned up the heat. She was a little scared by the raw power the first time she blasted fire into a waiting hearth but by evening she was able to light candles by touching them with her finger. And she could make flames dance around her hands, sculpting them into different shapes and colors.

She held up a flaming heart to Elsa. Elsa made a heart of ice and floated it over. They met with a burst of steam.

* * *

Anna felt like she was drunk on Elsa. Her scent, her touch, her sister was so incredibly beautiful. She kissed Elsa's bare breasts and slowly down her stomach. This was better than the best chocolate! Elsa moaned "Oh, that feels _so_ good! I love you so much, Anna!"

"I-"

Suddenly the bed burst into flame. Elsa rolled away, pulling Anna protectively with her, and quickly iced the burning spot.

They just lay there for a moment, not moving, then Elsa started giggling. "That was actually kind of funny."

"No it wasn't!" Anna pulled away then she stopped, staring at Elsa in horror. She brushed her fingers through Elsa's hair where the ends had been singed and then backed across the room.

"Anna, it's okay. You just need to learn a little more control." She stood and approached Anna.

"Stay away! I'm afraid I'll hurt you!"

"Anna…please." Tears glistened in Elsa's eyes. "_I_ was afraid and we spent all that time apart. Please be brave."

Anna took a deep breath and wiped her tears. Slowly, trembling, she came to Elsa and they held each other.

"I think we should go see the trolls." Elsa said.

The sisters found Bulda the troll and explained the situation. They didn't tell everything about their relationship but the wise old troll seemed to read between the lines and was not at all judgemental.

"The strange thing is I lose control when I'm afraid. But Anna wasn't afraid at all."

"Yes, that is the nature of ice. But fire is the element of passion. Anna will lose control when she is aroused, when she feels strong emotions."

"But I can learn to control it, right?"

"Fire is very difficult to control. You need to remain calm and avoid strong emotion."

Elsa and Anna held hands and looked into each others eyes uncertainly.

* * *

Anna sat with her legs crossed, concentrating on her breathing. She'd been reading books and learning to use eastern meditation techniques but it was getting worse. Even a simple hug from Elsa made her almost too hot to touch.

A knock at the door startled her out of her concentration. "Come in."

Elsa entered. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Not good."

"I know it's hard but you can do it. I know you can."

Anna sighed. "I miss you. I don't like sleeping alone." She xmiled and held up a flaming heart. "I love you."

Elsa made an ice heart. "Love you."

The ice heart floated toward Anna's flame and started to melt. Then Elsa did something else. The ice stopped dripping and remained solid as it pressed against the flame. There was a flash and it sat in the palm of Anna's hand.

"Oh Elsa, it's beautiful!"

The heart looked like glistening crystal with flame dancing inside it. It was somehow both hot and cold but didn't hurt to touch.

Elsa stepped forward and touched it. "It's a combination of our magic! I think I know what we have to do." She pulled Anna to her feet. She gave her a seductive smile. "You thawed my heart, Anna. Let me freeze your fire."

She pulled Anna into her arms and they kissed.

Elsa became cold as Anna heated up. Fire warred with ice as their magic grew in intensity. Elsa's dress froze and crystallized then it shattered as Anna's burst into flame.

The storm raging around them cleared and the sisters remained unharmed, naked in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes.

Elsa moved back and looked alarmed. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair. "The silver streak in your hair is back. Are you okay?"

Anna grinned. "I've never felt better. Wait till you see _your_ hair."

Elsa now had a streak of bright copper in her hair. "In the morning." She put the fiery crystal heart on the bureau and pulled Anna into bed.


End file.
